


Going Through Changes

by Ipodsandstars



Series: Marvel Drabble Shenanigans [16]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner-centric, Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcyland, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Past Relationship(s), Protective Bruce, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce’s life wasn't all that great before he met the Avengers and now, the changes in his life had made him a whole lot better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Through Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my best friend Marvelmuses on tumblr,  
> This is also for you guys, to tide you over till tomorrow when I'll put 8 of Mistakes and Shattered Hopes up
> 
> You can find me at Ipodsandstars on tumblr too so same name :D

**Going Through Changes  
Summary: Bruce’s life wasn't all that great before he met the Avengers and now, the changes in his life had made him a whole lot better**

Robert Bruce Banner started life in a dark place – he watched his mom die before his eyes and what could have been all love that he had ever experienced and received. His father was an abusive bastard who was now locked up in a mental asylum because of what he’d done. He also claimed that Bruce was a monster and he deserved everything he got, but nobody deserved anything like that, Bruce did nothing wrong.  
When the Other Guy came along, Bruce knew love was out of the question. He was a monster and he’d never be able to commit to anything.  
He'd pushed away the woman he loved, Betty Ross, to protect her. 

Bruce promised himself he would never fall in love with anyone ever again because nobody could love a beast or monster like him. But his life was going through changes, everyone was constantly changing but the war on superheroes, on saving the world and protecting it was always there. Bruce never considered himself to be a superhero, he was made out to be a villain by the way people treated him because of the Other Guy – they ran and hid in fear of a monster that destroys while others admired the Other Guy for saving people – just like in the Battle of New York.

He’d met Tony Stark who had become his best friend and Tony was stubborn, wouldn't let Bruce leave just because everyone treated him different. Betty had treated him like a human and then the only other person that seemed to do that was Tony, so it was nice for him.  
Things changed again when Tony went snooping, he went snooping through SHIELD’s files again and found out about one Darcy Lewis who he instantly hired to work for them just based upon the fact she had tased Thor.  
Darcy was everything – beautiful, funny and kind… She treated Bruce like he deserved to be treated, made him feel special after everything, she made him feel special like no other person bar Betty and his mother did. He never really believed in himself but Darcy made sure he knew he was loved, especially by her.  
They were going through changes, Darcy had come from a bad background and Bruce had come from an even worse one, they seemed to balance each other out.  
Everything was changing around them constantly and together they helped each other out through it, always ready to adapt to whatever the world through at them. Whether it was Ross coming to try and kill Bruce and get the Hulk, or HYDRA basically doing the same thing, the Avengers would always be ready.

Time went on and more changes came, Bruce had been stargazing on the rooftop as he began to reflect on the changes in his life the past couple of years – he'd accomplished so much, from helping people and just doing little things normal people did. Bruce was still human; he just wasn't treated like one by most people.  
he stood there, watching the stars and remembered that New York wasn't the best spot to be. Darcy had told him of New Mexico and how clearly the stars were seen there. He'd take her, some day.  
A little girl walked out across the roof of the tower (Stark Towers which was now Avengers Tower). She was only about six years old and her eyes were wide as she noticed Bruce was all alone

“Daddy?” she called out “Daddy, you okay?”  
“Yeah, Becca.” He replied honestly and turned, smiling. He walked over to the little girl and crouched down to be level with her and cupped her face, looking into her emerald green, sparkling eyes. “Daddy’s okay.”

Changes could be good, Bruce only had to believe in himself and because Darcy never gave up on him, he didn’t give up either. She was his new hope and dream (cheesy Disney one-liner I know) but it was true.  
Darcy had given him all he could ever ask for and more  
Bruce Banner had changed for the better because of Darcy’s help. She had changed him for the better and he was so grateful for that.  
He took his daughter’s hand and lead her back inside, to her own bedroom where she should have been.

“Daddy, I love you. Don't forget that, okay?" the young girl said  
“I love you too, darling.” He nodded, kissing her as he began tucking her into the bed as Darcy appeared in the doorway and Bruce looked at them both. “I’m never ever going to forget that.”


End file.
